She Walks In Beauty
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: I know Valentine’s Day is long gone, but here is a quick little fluffy VDay Connie/Sam fic x
1. All Those Valentine's

She Walks In Beauty...

**I know Valentine's Day is long gone, but here is a quick little fluffy VDay Connie/Sam fic x**

Chapter 1: All those Valentines

It was Valentine's Day in Holby City.

And Connie Beauchamp was pissed.

Wasn't much of a change really.

She had a crappy day arguing with Michael over the phone.

He wanted to get back with her, but she had had enough of his lothario ways.

Today would start the life of the new Connie Beauchamp.

The Connie Beauchamp who didn't need a man in her life to feel complete.

She went into her office to find a pile of envelopes on her desk.

Great, she thought, more valentines.

Like it was already enough she had to get one from her ex, she had at least 5 more.

Sighing, she opened the first one.

_To my favourite one night stand,_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_I know you'll get lots, but who am I to break with tradition._

_Have a Good One._

_Love Ric._

Connie laughed. She and Ric had this demented ritual, ever since her first day, when they shared that experience in his office. She started it, she sent him a valentine's day card to freak him out. They always addressed their card to 'Their Favourite One Night Stand'. Every year for 5 years. She smiled at the nostalgia.

She opened the next one. She recognised the handwriting.

_To my dearest friend,_

_I know you'll get loads of Valentine's Day cards, but here's one from little old me._

_Love Elliot._

She smiled again. He was so sweet.

Connie picked up her coffee and sipped it whilst opening the next card. As she read it, she spat out her coffee all over her desk in laughter.

_Dear Connie,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_You gave me the night of my life and you'll always be close to my heart._

_I hope you're all doing well, and you're not in too much trouble without me._

_Love Chris._

She could not control herself laughing. It was just too funny.

She had slept with her former boss, Chris Sutherland, Jayne's predecessor, just once, because Darwin urgently needed a new scanner. Since then, he'd gotten a little weird.

After calming down, she opened the next one.

_Dear Connie,_

_Ever since I met you at the charity function that went very wrong, I'd admired you and found you amazingly attractive. I couldn't believe my luck that I got to come back and work with you._

_Happy Valentine's Day from your not so secret admirer._

_Phillip Lawler._

Oh My God, thought Connie.

I thought he was treating me differently.

Closest crusher, how sweet.

There was one more card left. She opened it.

_Here's a Valentine's Card from you,_

_Connie Beauchamp, sexy, confident, but insecure,_

_From someone who adores you,_

_And hopes when you find them, you'll be sure._

_So follow my rhyme,_

_And in no time, _

_You'll find me,_

_And you'll see._

_So after clue number 4,_

_You'll find me and find out more,_

_So...clue number 1..._

_3 more after one and it will be done._

_Our first kiss was here, _

_A memory I hold dear_

_Use the clues to find where I am,_

_Yours forever, Sam._

Connie beamed.


	2. Girly Gossip

She Walks In Beauty...

**I know Valentine's Day is long gone, but here is a quick little fluffy VDay Connie/Sam fic x**

Chapter 2: Girly Gossip

Connie was still in some type of shock about the card Sam had sent her.

It was so romantic, he was sending her on a Valentine's Day treasure hunt.

And he was the treasure.

She grinned.

She had feelings for Sam, but had denied them and treated him badly, afraid to love again.

But now she had the chance to open up to him.

Because through everything she had done to him, he had still loved her.

Elliot came into the room to see Connie smiling brightly at a Valentine's card.

'Did you get mine?' asked Elliot.

'Yes I did, thank you,' she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'So who's got you in this girly un-Connie like state?'

She gave him the card and he read it.

'He told me he was planning something like that.'

'Elliot, please tell me where he is. I can't bear to follow his clues all day. I need to talk to him.'

'Easy there eager beaver, these things take time. Just be patient, and follow the clues. Hmmm, will have to see you later, my stomach's calling out for smoked salmon. Speak to you later.'

'Bye,' murmured Connie.

She was going to find Sam Strachan, and she was going to make him pay for making her wait for him.

It was a punishment she was going to enjoy giving.


	3. Following the Clues

She Walks In Beauty...

**I know Valentine's Day is long gone, but here is a quick little fluffy VDay Connie/Sam fic x**

Chapter 3: Following The Clues.

_Here's a Valentine's Card from you,_

_Connie Beauchamp, sexy, confident, but insecure,_

_From someone who adores you,_

_And hopes when you find them, you'll be sure._

_So follow my rhyme,_

_And in no time, _

_You'll find me,_

_And you'll see._

_So after clue number 4,_

_You'll find me and find out more,_

_So...clue number 1..._

_3 more after one and it will be done._

_Our first kiss was here, _

_A memory I hold dear_

_Use the clues to find where I am,_

_Yours forever, Sam._

Their first kiss?

Ohhhh, thought Connie.

The staff locker room on Darwin.

She grinned, and made her way to the room.

Once there, she noticed nothing inconspicuous.

She gathered that Sam had probably hidden something in his locker for her.

She opened the locker.

She found a single red rose, bound to a piece of paper.

_Well done my love._

_You've found clue 2._

_This clue will send you above_

_I wonder what you'll do._

_A regular haunt of ours,_

_A place of unluck and death,_

_Indulging in whiskey sours,_

_It sticking on our breath._

Connie laughed again.

Another fetching memory of theirs.

After a bad day, they'd go above, like it said in the note, to the roof.

They'd drink Whiskey Sours, laugh about their day and make each other feeling better.

When Connie was pregnant with Grace, the same thing happened, minus the Whiskey.

The unluck and death had occurred when Kyla's husband fell off and died.

She ran as fast as she can to the lift, which took her to the roof.

Taped to the wall, with another red rose, was the next piece of paper in her treasure hunt.

_You're getting good aMt this,_

_I bet you found this quick,_

_Clue 3 is coming your way, better not miss,_

_Or I'll have to find someone else to lick._

_A tie, a banter about shower gel._

_Remember the spot?_

_One more clue after this and you'll find me, under your spell._

_When you remember, don't forget the huge green dot._

She shuddered at his crude rhyming.

She couldn't wait to see what he would do to her when she found him

Tie? Shower gel?

It could only be the entrance by the ambulance bay.

Where she gave him back his tie and he reminded her she was low on shower gel.

She ran to the lift and got it down the ground floor.

The green dot?

She saw it on the table, and reached under it to find another piece of paper.

_My, my, my Mrs B,_

_You found me ever so swift,_

_And now if you find me,_

_You'll receive your gift._

_And I have one thing to say._

_You're running low on shower gel._

_I'll be waiting._

She smiled.

He was in her shower, where they used up most of her shower gel on their...activities.


	4. She Walks In Beauty

She Walks In Beauty...

**I know Valentine's Day is long gone, but here is a quick little fluffy VDay Connie/Sam fic x**

Chapter 4: She Walks In Beauty

After driving home, she found that Sam had sent the nanny home, bathed Grace and put her to bed.

She went into the bathroom, and found him there, waiting for her.

'You found me then?'

She kissed him passionately.

'Yes I did.'

'Before anything happens, I have something to say.'

'_**She walks in beauty, like the night**_

_**Of cloudless climes and starry skies;**_

_**And all that's best of dark and bright**_

_**Meet in her aspect and her eyes:**_

_**Thus mellowed to that tender light**_

_**Which heaven to gaudy day denies.**_

_**One shade the more, one ray the less,**_

_**Had half impaired the nameless grace**_

_**Which waves in every raven tress,**_

_**Or softly lightens o'er her face;**_

_**Where thoughts serenely sweet express**_

_**How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.**_

_**And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,**_

_**So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,**_

_**The smiles that win, the tints that glow,**_

_**But tell of days in goodness spent,**_

_**A mind at peace with all below,**_

_**A heart whose love is innocent'**_

Connie welled up.

How did he know that She Walks In Beauty was her favourite poem.

She grabbed him and pulled him into the shower.

Clothes were quickly shed, and the year or two they had spent apart from each other drove them to mind blowing passion.


End file.
